The field of the invention relates generally to systems and methods for processing payment transactions and, more particularly, to systems and methods for applying off-network payment services to a home payment network payment transaction, wherein the home payment network payment transaction originates on a first payment network and the payment services are provided by a computing device associated with a second payment network.
The payment card industry allows for issuer banks and cardholders to use payment services, sometimes known as transaction enrichment services, in conjunction with transactions performed over a payment network. In some payment systems, these payment services allow a cardholder, using an interface, to register for such services.
These payment services may include, for example, predefined spending limits for a particular payment card. However, under these known systems, these payment services are only accessible for transactions performed over the “home” payment network. In other words, the payment services can only be applied to payment transactions that originate on the payment network offering the payment services.
As more and more payment transactions are being performed on different payment networks, it is desirable to offer payment services for transactions originating on payment networks other than the payment network where the transaction originated.